


The woods

by VivianP



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Hurt Aramis, M/M, Pack, Protective Athos, Protective Porthos, Young d'Artagnan, might add another few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianP/pseuds/VivianP
Summary: Aramis wakes up all alone, surrounded by the bodies of his pack. The only other surviover is an infant boy. So now Aramis has to find a way to keep them both alive.





	1. Chapter 1

When he woke up the snow around him was red and for a moment he didn’t know why, but then it all came back. The attack, the screams, the begging… he sat up a bit too quick and immediately regretted it. The world was spinning and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He slowly opened his eyes again. What he saw was horrific, he was surrounded by dead bodies. The bodies of his pack mates, the body of pups who were only a few years old. Aramis didn’t know why they had been attacked at least he didn’t know everything. He knew that one the alphas had been taken by a beta from another pack, knew it would end bad.

They had attacked around dawn, there was just a faint glow of the sun visible and then there were screams. They pierced through the cold air and could smell the scent of strange wolves in the air, could smell their rage and it scared him. He knew he wasn’t a typical beta that he spoke to freely and didn’t know his place, but he still craved for an alpha to protect him. Only the alphas were buzzy fighting and defending the younger ones and Aramis knew he should change as well and do what he could to help, but he didn’t know how for a moment. That was until he heard a cry, a particular one. He knew who the cry belonged to, it was from a beta. One who was the mate from an alpha, an alpha who was at the moment being killed right in front of the eyes of his beta and their new-born. Aramis always like Gustave, he was a just and kind alpha who let Aramis do what he wanted most of the time. He started to move, but before he even got near them he was attacked by another wolf. He tried changing, but it somehow didn’t seem to work. For one horrible moment he thought he might die, but then again he knew he wasn’t the only one. A bit of a strange thought to have right before you might get slaughtered and also the last one he had had before the world went black.

Pulling his mind back to here and now he slowly pushed himself to his feet and started to stumble around. Most people hadn’t had time to change because they were sleeping, some had been able to change but were dead as well. Children were lying close together, killed in their sleep. He found Marsac’s body and for a moment he felt like throwing up again. In the last couple of years he had grown apart from him, but when they were younger they had been friends. He was also the reason that most of their pack was dead. It was one thing to fall in love with someone from another pack, something that could be overlooked it was something else entirely if that someone was another  alphas mate.  He walked around a bit more ended up before Madelein, Gustave’s mate. One of her hands was stretched out towards her man the other was tightly holding something to her chest which was turned slightly towards the ground. Aramis doubted for a moment before turning her on her back. The thing she had been holding to her was their son. Aramis wanted to cry because such a young life had been lost, but when he hold his breath for a moment he could hear the faint flutter of a heartbeat. He carefully crouched down and reached out a finger towards the baby. He was cold, but not in a way that implied he was dead, more in a way that implied he had been lying on the ground for too long without something to keep him warm. He carefully took up the infant and held him to his chest, little eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. Probably awoken by the sudden warmth, for a moment Aramis was afraid the pup might cry, but instead he let out a happy little sigh and closed his eyes again.  He looked down at the sleeping little thing in his arms before pushing himself to his feet again. He walked around the rest of the camp, but he didn’t find anyone else who had survived. That was the thing that finally got him to break down. He sat on the ground and started sobbing, holding on to the little body as tight as he dared. He knew he had to leave this place, he couldn’t stay here, but Aramis had never been without pack before and now he had to take care of a child as well. He was unmated and taking care of an infant that wasn’t him. He knew that the changes of finding an alpha who would be willing to let him join their pack were slim, but that didn’t mean he could leave the child alone. Making up his mind he pushed himself to his feet again and walked over to his sleeping mat and covered him with the corners of it before starting packing what he planned on taking him with him. Making sure the child was still covered and safe he walked over to Madeleine and Gustave. He felt so very sad for them that they would never see their son growing up.

“I promise I’ll take care of him, I’ll make sure he never has to worry about anything and that he’ll be safe”, he was crouching besides them. He wanted to take something of them to give to their son when he was older, something he had to remember his parents with. When he was rummaging through their stuff to find the pups clothes he found the comb that he knew belonged to Madeleine. Looking at it he decided to take it with him for the boy and he put it in his pocket. When he had everything he could find and carry with him he decided to take one of the sleeping mats with him. Madeleine was lying on one of them, but the other one was empty. It was a soft fur thing and would surely prove its use during the night. When he started rolling it up a small wooden figure fell from it. Aramis bent down to pick it and when he turned it over in his hand he saw it was a small wooden wolf. He took it together with everything else he had gathered with him back to his own sleeping mat. He started to bundle up everything so he could carry it on his back, he would carry the infant bound to his chest. Looking down at the little sleeping bundle he wondered how long it would take before the child started crying because he was hungry or missed his parents.  He started wandering around the camp again until he found what he had been looking for. A small bottle with a narrow opening. He hoped it would work for feeding the infant so he placed it in the bundle he had made. He looked around him again and wished he could bury his pack mates, but the ground was covered in snow and hard from the cold. There was nothing he could do for them, he hadn’t been able to do anything when they were alive and he wasn’t able to do anything now. A soft whine from the small bundle that was still lying on the ground and suddenly he knew there was something he could do. He could make sure a part of their pack lived on, even if it was a small part. Aramis bent down and carefully picked up the sleeping child. The infant stopped whining when he was held against a warm chest, Aramis pulled the blanket closer around the child and started walking without looking back. He knew they had the biggest change of survival if they went near humans. It wasn’t that Aramis didn’t like humans, he just never really interacted with them.

He had met plenty of them and most of them were very nice, but some were still afraid of wolves. And then there were of course the hunters, those who tried to put an end to the werewolf species for good. If Aramis had a choice he would try to join a pack, but finding one who would take them in might prove difficult. Aramis first pack, the one he had been borne into had been killed when he was a pup, just like the one he was carrying now and he had been taken by the pack he has spent the rest of his life with. He had never known his real parents, but it wasn’t unusual for a pack to take care of all the pups together.  However, if he wanted to find a pack who would accept them he would have to able to make sure there was a good alpha. Aramis would be as submissive as he could be if it meant that he and the boy found a safe place to stay. Especially since the winter had only just begun and they would have a hard couple of months ahead of them. Aramis could see a road in the distance and thought about what to do. He knew if he followed the road he would get to a village, but he would also give up his cover. On the other hand, he couldn’t stay in the woods if he wanted to get anywhere and he would have to find a village soon because it wouldn’t be long before the pup woke up because he was hungry. Aramis decided to take the risk and walked to the road, he still kept close to the woods in case he spotted danger. Aramis had been walking for two hours without passing anyone before the baby started crying.

“I know, I know you’re hungry. I promise I’ll get you some food as soon as I can”, he held the child even closer to his chest and started singing softly. He walked for another half hour before he saw a farm. If he had been traveling alone he would have kept on walking, but on the other hand this was his best change at getting milk. He slowly made his way up the lawn of the farm and when he got to the door he knocked. He waited for a moment before the door was opened by a woman who looked to be around fifty.

“Excuse me for bothering you Madame, but could I get some milk, I can pay for it”, he added quickly. He had taken all the coins with him he could find in the camp before he left. He felt terrible about it, but he had to make sure they would survive the winter.

“Of course, the little one seems hungry, follow me please”, she pulled the door close behind him and let him to a small building. It was a stable and so very warm inside, even though it smelled like cows. Aramis pulled the small bottle from his pack.

“Where is the little ones mother?” the woman asked while she milked one of the cows. Aramis should have probably expected the question.

“She died not long ago,” Aramis might as well tell the truth he just had be careful not to reveal to much “it’s just us now”. He took the bottle the woman handed him and held it to the infants mouth. It was one of the most terrifying things Aramis had ever done, he was afraid the child would coke, but it swallowed surprisingly well. Aramis looked at the child he was holding for a while before looking to the woman again. She was milking another cow and when she saw him looking at him she smiled.

“It won’t be long before he’s hungry again so you might as well make sure you have enough to feed him”, for a moment Aramis was baffled.

“Thank you Madame, I promise you I’ll pay you”, before the words had left his mouth the woman was already shaking her head.

“You’ll need your money, besides we can live without the milk for day”, she handed him a glass bottle with a cork on it. He carefully placed the bottle in his pack together with the bottle he had used to feed the boy.

“Is there a town nearby, Madame?” he asked when they were standing outside again. The child was huddled tightly wrapped in his blanket and looking around with sleepy eyes. Aramis knew it wouldn’t be long before he fell asleep again.

“An hour and a half from here is a small town, there is an inn where you might be able to spent the night”, she still smiled kindly at them and after tanking her again they left again. They hadn’t been walking long before the child felt asleep nestled against Aramis his chest. He had been walking for about an hour and a quarter when he saw the town in the distance. It wasn’t long before the reached it and when Aramis asked around a bit he found the way too the inn. He pushed open the door and when he stepped inside he was engulfed by warm air. At the counter was standing an older looking man.

“Hello, do you still have a room free for a couple of nights?” he might as well make sure they would have a roof over their head for a couple of nights.

“If you’re happy with a room with one bed then yes we have,” the man looked him over, “but I don’t think that is a problem for you’re kind”. Aramis felt cold all of a sudden, but then the man started laughing. “Don’t worry you’re safe here, wolves are always nice customers,” the man took a key from somewhere “you’ll have to pay per night and can get food downstairs”. He let them up a staircase and down a hall before stopping in front of a door. Pushing it open it reviled a small room with a double bed and a fire place. There was also a table with a chair, the man handed Aramis the key and left. Aramis placed his sleeping charge on the bed before taking of his pack. He looked around the small room and felt tired all of a sudden, it was only staring to down on him now what he had been through today. He lied down next to the child and curled around him.

“I’m sure you’ll wake you up when you’re hungry won’t you?” The child’s face was so peaceful that Aramis felt like crying again, the child had no idea of everything he had lost that day. “Sleep well d’Artangnan”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis goes out with the little one only things don't go like planned.

Four days had passed and Aramis still had no idea what to do. He barely left his room expect for short walks with d’Artagnan safely tucked against his chest. He always brought his food with him upstairs so he wouldn’t have to leave the boy alone, not that his heart would allow it. The small child was all he had left from his life. The owner of the inn was friendly, as were his wife and daughter, but Aramis felt lonely. He longed for another wolf to keep him company. A grown alpha, someone who could protect them both. Maybe he would go to a bigger city once the weather got better, but he wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk.

He was sitting at the small table in his room while d’Artagnan was sleeping on the bed. Aramis was going through their meagre belongings. He had thrown both furs he had brought with him over the bed so it smelled a bit like home, but he knew the smell wouldn’t last all that long. He had his own broch, a small flower that he had had since the day they had found him. Aramis liked to pretend it had belonged to his mother and that she had left it with him so that he would have something to remember her by. It always brought him comfort, that was also the reason he had thought about bringing something from the pups parents with him. When the boy got older Aramis would tell him about them. He would tell him how Gustave had always looked out for Aramis when he was a pup himself, how he watched him play and made sure he didn’t get hurt. He would tell how Madelein would clean his scraps when he had been too little to shift and how she would sing him to sleep when he couldn’t. He would tell how happy they had been when they discovered they would get a child of their own. How Madelein her eyes always shone with love when she was holding the baby or how Gustave would somehow always be close to them even when he was talking to other people. How the entire pack had celebrated his birth, not long before the first snow fell.

Focusing on what was lying in front of him he picked up a needle, Aramis had learned at a young age to mend his own clothes. They were by no means poor, but they were wolves. They didn’t sell that much and when they did they didn’t earn that much. Maybe he could start mending clothes for people. That way he could make sure they wouldn’t run out of money before the end of the winter. He decided to head out once the boy was awake and see if he could find work somewhere. They were both huddled in warm clothes and walking slowly across the market square of the town. D’Artagnan was looking around him with big eyes like he was trying to take in the entire world at once.

“Look at all those colour’s, they are beautiful aren’t they?” Aramis had stopped before a cloth merchants stall. The colours were indeed beautiful and if Aramis had some coin to spare he may have bought some. Unfortunately he didn’t have coin to spare and was more worried about keeping them fed than about pretty clothes. The small whelp in his arms was looking at the colours with big, round eyes like he couldn’t believe what was in front of him. Seeing the look and the little one’s face made Aramis’ heart melt. Maybe he could buy some cloth, just a small square to make a toy for d’Artagnan so that the boy had something bright to look at.

“How would you feel about a toy? A small wolf for a small wolf”, the boy turned his big eyes to Aramis’ face and all of a sudden Aramis felt sick. There was so much trust in those eyes and Aramis didn’t know what to do with it. Before he could start crying again he got the merchants attention. He was a relative young man who seemed kind, but Aramis instinct told him that he was anything but kind. As did the dog that was lying by his feet.

“Are you going to buy anything or not?” the man didn’t even bother to sound nice, so Aramis was pretty sure he knew he was a werewolf and didn’t like it one bit. Unfortunately he was the only one who sold brightly coloured cloth, so Aramis didn’t really have a choice.

“Yes, a square foot of that petrol coloured burlap”, it wouldn’t be soft, but it would last a couple of years which was the most important.

“I’m not sure your kind can pay something like that,” there was a clear sneer in the man’s voice that Aramis didn’t like one bit, “why don’t you give me your money first and then I’ll give you the cloth”. Aramis hated it, he hated that people still didn’t trust werewolves, it wasn’t like they were monsters. Yes, some werewolves attacked humans sometimes, but there were also a lot of humans who attacked werewolves.

“How much?” Aramis knew he was talking between clenched teeth and that there was a slight growl in his voice, but he didn’t care. That was until d’Artagnan started to wriggle about in his arms. He calmed down a bit when he felt the boy do so, not wanting him to start crying.

“Four livre”, the man sounded challenging and just because of that Aramis paid him the four livre. He knew he was to proud most of the time and that sooner rather than latter it would get him into trouble, but he couldn’t help. With the burlap and d’Artagnan held in his arms he slowly made his way back to the inn, hoping that the whelp would fall asleep in his arms. He was almost back at the inn when he smelled something that made him exited and scared at the same time. The smell of alpha was heavy in the air and Aramis didn’t know if he should run to it or away from it. Well that wasn’t exactly true, if he was alone he would run to the alpha, he would be careful, but he would go. He was ,however, holding a very innocent ball of fur in his arms that he didn’t want to see hurt so instead he kept walking to the inn, making sure to stay close to the buildings in the hope that the other wolf wouldn’t smell him. He knew the chances were next to none, but it was worth a try. When he finally got to the inn, the scent of the other wolf was stronger than before and he just knew the wolf was following him. He quickly crept inside and up the stairs. Opening the door to their room with one hand while tightly holding on to d’Artagnan he slid into the room before closing the door behind him. D’Artagnan was fast asleep in his arms, unaware of what was happening. Aramis didn’t dare lay him down in case he would have to run. He couldn’t imagine why the wolf was following them, maybe it was one of the wolves who had attacked their pack. Maybe he was there to finish the job. Aramis knew he was worrying too much, maybe it was just a wolf who was in need of a place to stay and who had smelt them and had gotten curious. Maybe it was just a coincidence and the other wolf would leave them alone or turn out to be quite nice. Yes, that was it just a coincidence, nothing to worry about. Only then he heard footsteps on the stairs on the smell of wolf was getting stronger, he could hear the innkeeper talking to someone and the door beside him opening. Aramis wasn’t ashamed to admit he was terrified, he was cradling d’Artagnan as close to him as he could without hurting or waking him and tried to slow down his beating heart. Everything would be alright, they would be fine. He only now noticed how afraid he was after what had happened to his pack, how it would feel for an alpha to be responsible for another life. To want to keep that life safe more than anything else even it mend that he would die himself. He didn’t know how long he sat there, listening to the sounds in the other room. After a while he could hear the door opening and someone taking a couple of steps, he hoped the alpha would keep on walking, but the sound stopped in front of his door. Aramis was holding his breath and waiting what was going to happen.

There was a soft knock on the door and for a moment Aramis doubted whether or not he should open the door. The other wolf could probably hear his heart beating, so it was pretty useless to pretend he wasn’t there or was sleeping. He carefully laid d’Artagnan down on the furs before moving to the door, taking a deep steadying breath when he got there. He pulled the door open and looked at the person on the other side. In front of him was standing a person who was slightly taller than him, with dark skin, broad shoulders and a scar over his eye.

“Hello, I didn’t want to intrude, but are you okay?” even though the man standing there looked very intimidating his voice sounded kind and warm. For a moment Aramis didn’t know what to say, he didn’t trust the man standing there no matter how much he wanted. “It’s just, I could smell your fear from outside and was wondering if you might need help with something?”

“Eh, no I’m fine,” he was still a bit lost for words “sorry for disturbing you”. Aramis wanted to smack the door in the strangers face, but he stopped himself. The fact that a strange alpha had bothered coming to ask him if something was wrong was just heart-warming, for the first time in days he felt like he didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. The alpha looked him over once more and Aramis got a tingly feeling in his stomach. Only then there was a soft noise from behind him and all of a sudden he was afraid again. He had heard of alphas who would kill pups if they wanted to have a chance with the omega taking care of them. Aramis kept looking at the alphas face, searching for a sign of threat . He didn’t find any, but that didn’t mean he trusted the other wolf. A small smile tugged at the corners of the alphas mouth and Aramis really didn’t know what to expect. By now d’Artagnan was sniffing like he might start crying at any moment.

“I think you should look at the little one”, the alpha still sounded nice, but Aramis could hear the slight command in his voice and he knew he was lost. He couldn’t disobey a command from an alpha even if it was not his alpha, well no he could, but that would most likely lead to trouble.

“You’re afraid again”, it didn’t sound like a questions, more like a statement. Aramis just wanted the alpha to leave so he could take care of his little charge. He looked the man standing there right in the eyes and saw understanding glide over his face.

“You’re scared of me,” again it was a statement rather than a question, “please don’t be. I promise I won’t do anything to either of you”. He sounded so sincere that Aramis found himself nodding, he still wanted to close the door in the man’s face, but by now d’Artagnan was crying at the top of his lungs. Turning from the door he made his way over to the bed, well aware of the alpha still standing there. He bent down to pick up the whelp and hold him close to him and he loved how he calmed down a little by being held in his arms. Aramis took the small bottle from between the hot ash where he left it when he went to the market. He went to sit at the edge of the bed keeping an eye on the wolf still standing there. The other man was also looking at him and took a step forward, softly closing the door behind him.

“I really won’t do anything to either of you, but you’re so afraid you might attract unwanted attention”, the man’s voice was even softer than before and Aramis could feel some of the tension leaving his body.

“My name is Porthos, what’s yours and the little ones?” he was smiling at d’Artagnan who was by now drinking happily. His eyes were already starting to get hazy again.

“I’m Aramis and this is d’Artagnan”, Aramis wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have said that. On the other side he couldn’t spent the rest of his live being afraid of other wolves.

“Aramis, that’s a nice name. Try calming down a bit, okay? You don’t want to attract to much attention do you? There is a man on the market who might be hunter, he has a big dog with him”, Aramis felt himself go cold all over. He was pretty sure he had bought something from that man. Which was even worse is that he had been holding d’Artagnan at the moment, d’Artagnan who had by now finished his milk and was lying oh so very calm in his arms. “Aramis, calm down, nothing is going to happen to you, I won’t let anything happen to you, just calm down”, Porthos took a tentative step forward before reaching out with his hand and placing it on Aramis shoulder. Aramis could feel himself relaxing instantly, he was touch starved after only four days. The downside of being a wolf really, the need for psychical closeness. True he had d’Artagnan, but that really wasn’t the same. He felt himself leaning into the hand on his shoulder even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“That’s better, see not so hard is it?” that was the moment Aramis knew he was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I love hearing what you all think so feel free to let me know. I'm also still looking for someone to proof read my stories so if you're intrested or know someone who is please let me know.


	3. Physical

Aramis wasn’t sure it wasn’t all that hard, he defiantly was. He was a tactile person always had been, someone who had always loved to be close to people. He loved to be taken care of, something that he had always been in his pack. He was pretty, he knew that and he knew that that was the reason that most of his pack mates had lay with him, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. He couldn’t ,however, let himself be carried away by his instincts, he had to think about d’Artagnan. He nodded his head weakly, sure that Porthos could see or smell what was going on with him, he was an alpha after all. Looking up he saw that Porthos was indeed looking at him very intensely, but when he opened his mouth he didn’t comment on Aramis his state.

“He looks like he is about to fall asleep”, Porthos was looking down at d’Artagnan who looked indeed like he could doze off at any moment. Aramis held him a bit closer to him, reaching over to take one of the furs to wrap around the little one. In doing so Porthos hand fell of his shoulder and Aramis instantly missed the contact.  From the corner of his eye he could see that Porthos had gone to sit at the chair that was standing by the table. The same table on which was lying the fabric Aramis had bought from the merchant who  might be a hunter. Aramis could feel himself panicking again and took a deep breath to steady himself. D’Artagnan was sound asleep in his arms, nuzzling his little nose against Aramis’ arm, he couldn’t help falling in love with the little thing in his arms. He didn’t understand that some parents left their children behind, d’Artagnan wasn’t even really his child and he had only been taken care of him for four days, but he already couldn’t imagine a life were the little one wasn’t with him.

“You bought this from him, didn’t you?” Aramis looked to where Porthos was sitting at the table with the fabric in his hands. It wasn’t really a question, but Aramis nodded his head anyway.

“I knew something was off with him, he just felt wrong”, Aramis felt guilty and he didn’t even know why. It wasn’t like he had to justify himself to Porthos, he didn’t even really know the man. “I wanted to make a stuffed toy for d’Artagnan so that he has something to play with”.

“I’m sure he’ll leave you alone, but maybe you shouldn’t hang around here for too long just to be on the safe side”,  his eyes shot to the now sleeping pup in Aramis his arms and a soft smile appeared on his face. “I’m travelling south in a couple of days to visit a friend, if you want you can both come with me”.

Aramis really didn’t understand the man, he had heard all kinds of vicious stories about alphas who didn’t care about betas and omegas and only ever wanted to get their own way. And here was a strange omega offering him to travel together.

“Cn I think about it?” maybe the alpha would do something to reveal his true colours or maybe he was already seeing them. Porthos nodded, but made no move to get up from the table. They fell silent and Aramis was a bit unsure what to do now. He started looking out of the small window and noticed that it had started snowing again. Would Porthos travel if it snowed or would he stay here for a while longer? The wind was picking up and Aramis started missing his pack all the more. Normally when it was this kind of weather he and his pack mates would all curl up together to share heath with the youngest ones in the middle. Before he was really aware of it he started dozing off.

When he woke again he was covert in one of the tick furs that were lying on the bed and for a moment he felt like he was in heaven. That was until he realized that d’Artagnan wasn’t lying beside him anymore. A cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach, there was a crazy human on the loose and there had been an alpha in his room when he fell asleep. He sat up bolt upright and looked around in panic until his eyes landed on d’Artagnan. The small pup was nestled close to Porthos who was talking softly to him. Aramis fell tears well up in his eyes, who was he fooling? He couldn’t even protect the thing that was most dear to him as soon as an alpha passed. How was he ever going to take care of the little boy?

“Hey what’s wrong now? He’s fine I promise, you were just sleeping so peacefully and this little one started to wake up. Here you hold him”, Porthos crossed the room and placed to drowsy pup in Aramis arms.

“I can’t do it, I can never protect you like I should and I’m so sorry for that”, he knew d’Artagnan didn’t understand a word he was saying, but he didn’t really care. He wanted to protect him so bad, wanted to make sure that d’Artagnan’s life was better than his, but he knew he would never be able to do so.

“What are you talking about, you’re doing a great job. The pup is happy and safe, that’s all anyone can ask for”, Porthos came to sit beside him on the bed and lightly touched his shoulder. Before Aramis was really aware of what he was doing he had thrown himself at Porthos, being mindful of the pup he was holding. He calmed down a bit when he felt Porthos rubbing his back and could smell him better. He liked the way that Porthos smelled, it reminded him of fire, wine and apples.

“Calm down, you’re doing great. Look at the little one, he isn’t about to complain about anything take that from me. He’s way too busy being happy because he’s loved”, Aramis held on to Porthos until he stopped crying and wanted to get up again, but was stopped by an arm around his waist.

“I have been going without physical contact for a while, would you mind staying here for just a bit longer?” Porthos sounded unsure and Aramis couldn’t phantom why. As an alpha it was his right to force Aramis to stay with him if he wanted or not. However, maybe that wasn’t the kind of alpha Porthos was. Maybe he didn’t force people to do things against their will, maybe he was a good alpha like most of the alphas in Aramis pack had been.

“Of course”, was all Aramis said in answer to Porthos question. Aramis liked this, he liked being close to other wolves. Especially to an alpha, most omegas couldn’t resist alphas just like most alphas can’t deny omegas. For an alpha having the feeling that they are protecting an omega gives them a sense of peace and for and omega being held by an alpha gave an incredible sense of safety and acceptance. Aramis closed his eyes where he was nestled in Porthos side, just enjoying the feeling of being hold and the squirming of the pup in his arms. He felt Porthos shift a bit under his head and d’Artagnan stopped moving around. Peeking open an eye Aramis saw that Porthos was rubbing the pup over his small belly. Something he clearly appreciated judging by the small happy noises leaving him. Lying there Aramis made up his mind.

“We’re coming with you”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter and that it has been a while, but I promise the next one will be longer and that I will update sooner. And really if anyone wants to proof read or knows someone who would want to please let me know. Kudos and comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
